SW Clone Wars: Black Ops
by AlmightySosa
Summary: As the war bears on with no end in sight. Director Armand Isard of Republic Intelligence launches clandestine operations to preserve Republic interests. The cold and calculated Commander Keller embarks on a quest to neutralize all threats.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for tuning in, hopefully this actually turns into something because this is something I've wanted to do for a while now. Tell me if I should keep going. Any type of criticism is welcome, let me know if it sucks or whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: This story will be mainly following legends, not canon. Consider it a big fat middle finger to Disney. Enjoy!**

Transmission # 14 15 22. Designate: ALPHA

Alpha-17 debriefs first batch

Priority 1 - Receiving: CC-0407 "Keller"

Tipoca City, Kamino

Six brothers. Each with their own unique personalities stood at attention in the adjacent hanger of the military complex. The weather was grim, not even the ray shield could deflect the everlasting feeling of dread Kamino's storms brought. However, this had no effect on the brothers. They were used to it by now, Kamino was all that they knew. Even in the misty conditions, Acclamator-class Republic Assault ships continued to load up and take off into the atmosphere. The Clone War had begun and these six brothers would lead the Republic's finest units. Commander Bly would lead the 327th Star Corps; Captain Rex of the 501st, Commander Cody of the 212th, Commander Gree of the 41st Elite and Commander Bacara would take control of the Galactic Marines.

The sixth brother standing at the very end of the line was the cold and calculating Commander Keller. Unlike his peers, his assignment was still unknown. Keller snapped out of his day dreams once he heard the hum of the automatic shuttle door slide open. Alpha-17 disembarked from the transport shuttle, his gaze focused intently on the men before him. An aura of respect had quickly filled the room, Alpha-17 had mentored them since birth, trained them to be prepared for this very moment. Deployment.

"Attention!" He made his presence known right away and if Keller's posture was off, it certainly wasn't now."At ease." Alpha stopped in his tracks once he was about a few feet from his brothers that he practically raised. Keller relaxed his shoulders just a little bit. "I don't need to tell you where we go from here, but I cannot stress the amount of trust that the Chancellor has put into this program." A flash of lightening cast over the hanger, backing up the intensity of his words.

"All those years of training, think twice before you put my reputation on the line, cowardice will not be tolerated." He crosses his arms as if he anticipated a smart response, but none came. The new commanders were already mature beyond their actual years of growth. "Remember everything I taught you because when you're out there, I promise you on everything that I love," Alpha pauses, Keller wondered just how emotional this moment was for him "It will keep you alive," Alpha finishes his sentence with one fist clenched in their direction. "Is that clear?"

"Sir Yes sir!" The clones said in unison. Alpha nods his head in satisfaction and steps aside with both hands behind his back. "Dismissed."

"All of them in sync turned and began marching in a straight line toward the shuttle which had already prepped for takeoff. Keller, the last in line notices Alpha turn his attention directly to himself and motioned for him to stop.

"Keller you're not going with them on that shuttle." Alpha told him, Keller did what he was told, but he was obviously puzzled. He then watched his brothers enter the shuttle and recognized the low probability of ever seeing one of them again. It was going to be a long war. "Sir?"

Alpha places his hand on Keller's shoulder. "I have to say Keller you don't say much, but you lead by example and your assassin's mentality will be valued elsewhere. You're being reassigned to Republic Intelligence, Director Isard would like to meet with you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Transmission # 11 88 20 BBY. Designate: KILO

Swift, Doc and Keller lead interrogation

Target: Prince Caleb

Worlport, Ord Mantell

A heavy gap existed between Tatooine and Ord Mantell in terms of the conditions of both planets. On the contrary, the city life was ultimately the same. The city of Worlport was once referred to as the "city without sand" because of it's striking similarity to Mos Eisely. A small Republic garrison existed on the planet, but for the most part much of the planet operated in total anarchy.

This was frequently represented in the many populated cantinas, the party never stops. One in particular, called "Nebula Jewels" was located in one of the more busier parts of the city, surrounded by local trading businesses. Today, Nebula Jewels looks no different from sun-down to sun-up. The party goes on. However, behind the sound-canceling walls things were not as cheerful.

"Get him to his feet." Commander Keller ordered while holding a glass of Correllian rum, he looks over the man they had in custody. Prince Caleb of the Black Sun, not your typical everyday scoundrel. A known Falleen who possessed heir to the throne. CT-0053 "Swift" and CT-0388 "Doc" roughly drag Caleb to his feet, they had been holding him in the back room for an hour. They had been trying to drain information from him for his already green bloodied mouth. Caleb defiantly spit at Keller, most of it being blood which missed.

In response, Keller violently crushes the glass over Caleb's head which makes him cry out in pain as the glass pierces his skin and the contact with the rum burns him which only adds to it. The clones being Covert Ops it automatically gave them permission to do whatever was necessary to extract information. These particular troopers were also kept out of range from the Jedi.

"I'll have you know Caleb, I've got plenty of rum." Keller spoke with a cold chill in his voice. Caleb muttered a few curses as blood trickled down his face. "I would tell the man what he wants to know because we can do this all day." Doc, the squad's medic advised him. Keller was already pouring another glass of rum, it was a popular drink, but also carried ingredients that were toxic to the Falleen species.

"Trust me if enough of that gets in your system, I won't be able to treat you." Doc fit in with his "good cop" role perfectly. Swift, Keller's second in command grunts at his comment and shakes his head. "To hell with that, we should just kill this scum." Swift squeezes Caleb's arm as Keller walks over slowly with the second glass.

Caleb's eyes fill with unmistakable fear, if he didn't come clean than he was as good as dead. His body naturally tried to shift back to get away, but he was held down. Keller held the glass in front of his face. He senses his unease, right then and there Keller knew he had Caleb at his mercy. In one swift motion he raised his arm about to strike the Black Sun prince. "OKAY! Alright, please just stop no more!" Caleb flinched back in tears and coughed up blood. "I'll tell you what you need to know, I'm begging you just stop!"

Keller's face remains stone cold, he held absolutely no regard for the scum and villainy of the galaxy. His arm relaxes slowly putting the glass down, some of Caleb's blood stained his armor making the purple markings on his around his chest plate and look green. Out of his utility belt, Keller pulls out a couple of intelligence photos on Geonosis depicting a meeting between Black Sun personnel and Geonosian warriors. He shows the pictures to Caleb, letting him analyze each one.

"You will start by telling him about that meeting." Swift ordered. Caleb sighs then spits out more blood, followed by a couple coughs. "Poggle the lesser." He confesses. "He's the one that set it up and offered us a deal."

Keller's icey blue eyes narrowed. "Since when do the Separatists deal with scum like you?" Swift cups Caleb's face, adding more to the intimidation that the squad had established. "Must have been some deal if you brought stolen cargo ships." He remarks. Caleb looks down with a regretful expression. His left eye struggled to stay open due to the stinging of the rum.

"Poggle told us we would be under Sep protection from the Republic if we gave them credits and resources." Caleb explains. "What's the cargo?" Swift grits his teeth. "I don't know, but it was important to him."

"I want it." Keller says as he locks eyes with Caleb. "How many credits did you give them?" He looks away from him and chuckles. "Sorry I wasn't there." Swift's fist immediately connects with his face, Caleb yowls in pain and coughs violently. He lifts his head up only to see the last photo held by Keller showing Caleb kneeling before Poggle.

"I wouldn't lie to us if I were you." Doc chimes in, rolling his eyes. Swift cracks his fists, ready to strike again as Caleb looks on with dread. "3 million." He uttered. All three trooper's ears perked up once they heard that number, they glanced at each other in surprise. Keller shifts his attention back to Caleb. "What the hell were they using all of that for?" Swift demanded.

"He said to help fund their project." Caleb responded, a hint of fear in his voice. "What kind of project?" Swift squeezes his arm, the fire in his eyes dared him to lie. "Look he didn't tell me okay? I'm just a business man, I make arrangements that benefit my people, I'm only loyal to-

"Shutup!" Swift reaches back for his Commando pistol and jams it into the side of Caleb's head. Doc tightens his grip on the other arm as fear took over the rest of his body. Keller slowly kneels down to the same level staring him straight in the eye. "You better give us something good Caleb before I ask the other Prince." He states coldly referring to Caleb's brother. He gasps as Swift pushes the pistol harder into his head. "I know where the cargo is."

"Where?" Keller motions for him to proceed. "Most of it went to Raxus, but they split it up in the Outer Rim. Planets like Saleucami, Xagobah and Sarrish." Caleb shook his head and covered his eyes. "If they find out I told you this, they'll kill me." Swift had a look of disappointment, unable to fulfill the urge to shoot the scum.

Keller stood up, his expression unchanged. He felt satisfied with the information he had been given. It was only a matter of finding where the cargo ships were located. "Well I'm sure you'll be safe with us back to Coruscant, 'cus it's going to be a long ride." Swift emphasized, back slapping Caleb to the ground.

Suddenly, a tremble was felt from the ground. Five seconds later, the entire cantina shook which almost made Doc lose his balance. "Commander this is Goliath One, do you copy over?" The squad's com links buzzed in sync with each other. The building continued to shake, the bottle of Corellian rum fell from the bar and spilled out onto the floor. Caleb rose up in fear, cringing at the disturbance. Doc and Swift as a reflex grabbed their purple marked helmets and modified DC-15S carbines.

"Go ahead Goliath." Keller replied, pressing the button. The level of panic was starting to be heard from outside as all the glass bottles from the bar began to shatter. An easily recognizable smell filled the room, smoke.

"Separatist cruisers just dropped from hyperspace and are engaging the city, Vulture droids and Predators are closing in." Static broke into the transmission then stopped. "Recommend you clear out of there and head to Extraction C, over."

"Copy all Goliath, we're on the way, over." Keller nodded to his squad mates as they equipped themselves with the rest of their gear. Covert Ops held access to the weapons of the Special Operations Brigade, but still donned Phase II clone trooper armor. Keller's helmet was something you would see on an airborne trooper. It was still marked in purple, he also came with a hood attached to the armor piece, he threw it on.

"I guess this was part of your deal huh? No loose ends." Swift glared blaster beams at Caleb. "That's why I was hiding, I don't know how they found me."

"Cut the chatter, we need to move." Keller and Doc drag Caleb to his feet then cuffed him, ignoring the shrieks of pain from him. Swift began to access the terminal for the exit blast door, the sounds of blaster fire, followed by a couple of explosions were heard close by.

Before Swift had a chance to get the door open, the power to the building went off, along with the door terminal simutaniously. Everything went black.


End file.
